dragonball_fan_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Omniverse Arc 3 part 1
Arc 3 A Fresh Start Saga Peace Time After Demigra was defeated, there was a three year time of peace. Toki Toki city became known as Conton city because it was remodeled and it was moved to a planet in the otherworld known as planet Conton. Life was thriving in Conton city, it was so full of life that they had to expand city limits to two fourths the size of the planet. Sphjinx and Celestia had another child named Robyn, and Capepren and Alena had a child named Cole, Madison by this time, was 4 years old. It was believed to be the most peaceful time in time patrol history. Sphjinx hadn't used Super Saiyan 3 since he fought Demigra, and Capepren had been trying to obtain it. Sphjinx tried to help him with his goal, but he didn't know how to go into it for the first time without getting angry. Arcticon is now as strong as Sphjinx when in his final form. Trunks is now repromoted to leader of the time patrol due to his assistance to help protect the time nest from Demigra. The Supreme Kai of Time is now the overseer of the entire time patrol as well. The Festival Every year since Demigra was defeated, Conton city hosts a festival to honor the heroes of Time. But three years after Demigra's defeat, during the festival someone showed up. Zifren, Arcticon's brother, shot Celestia through the chest, killing her in front of her four year old child, and leaving both of her and Sphjinx' daughters motherless. Capepren and Alena, as well as Cole, who was in his mothers arms, were standing next to Sphjinx when it happened. Sphjinx handed his newborn baby to Capepren and left Madison with him and his family as well. Sphjinx flew into the air to confront Zifren. Sphjinx had tears in his eyes, and the rage of a Saiyan in his soul. "You bastard. I don't know who are, but i'll kill you for what you've done! Ahhhh!" And like that, Sphjinx was once more in Super Saiyan 3. He rushed at Zifren with the rage of one hundred Saiyans, Almost putting Zifren to his knees. "I have to admit you're very strong. But can you harness the power of the gods!" And so, Zifren's armored Frieza race skin turned golden. He was now Golden Zifren, and he had the strength of a god. He overwhelmed Sphjinx' Super Saiyan 3 and even hit him so hard he returned to his base form. Sphjinx was clearly no match for Zifren. Zifren then left when he saw Arcticon staring him down. 10 Years Later After the loss of Celestia, Sphjinx raised Madison and Robyn with the help of Capepren, Alena,Trunks, and Arcticon. Every day for ten years Sphjinx trained. If Zifren attacked again, he was going to be ready. He was not going to let what happened to Celestia, to happen to anyone else. "Daddy, you're still training. It's 2:00am." "Robyn, it's winter and you're in shorts and a tank top. Go back inside, you'll catch cold." "But daddy." "Sigh, fine. But put this blanket around you." "Alright." Robyn put the blanket around herself. "Daddy, why do you train so much." "Because of what happened to your mother." "Oh, you miss her don't you." "Yes. But I have you and your sister." Robyn wraps her arms around Sphjinx' neck and he puts his arm around her back. "Love you daddy." "Love you too, Robyn." The next morning, "Dad, is breakfast ready." "Yeah, Madison." Just then someone knocks at the door. *Knock knock* "Huh? Someones here." Sphjinx opens the door. "Trunks! What are you doing here." "Thought i'd stop by to get something to eat before I go to work." "Sure thing." "Great, what is there?" "There's bacon, eggs, and gravy. Help yourself." "Great." "Trunks!" "Hi Madison." "Trunks you're here?" "Hi Robyn. Whoa, there's so much food." "Well, being half Saiyan yourself, you know how a Saiyans appetite is." "Oh boy, do I. Ha ha." And then they ate their breakfast and got to their daily activities. "Alright, Robyn! Madison! This is you're first day of training." "Dad, do we have to train now." "Yes! Unless you want to be punished." "Uhhh. Fine." "Now that's more like it." "Daddy, what are we going to learn." "Well, my main goal in this training is for you guys to become Super Saiyan." "Really? Can you show us Super Saiyan. We've never seen it before." "Sure. I'll show you two Super Saiyan 1, 2, and 3." "Really!" "Yeah! Alright, here we go! Haaaaa!" Then Sphjinx was Super Saiyan 1. "This is Super Saiyan 1! I gained this when Madison was a newborn." "Whoa!" "Heh. Ahhhh!" "This is Super Saiyan 2. I gained this just before my second fight against Mira." "Wow..." "And then, ahhhhhhhhh! This is Super Saiyan 3, my most powerful form." "Amazing! But..." "What?" "Daddy, where's your eyebrows?" "Sigh, I knew it was coming. I don't know." "Oh, ok." And so their training started. "Ah! Ouch...That hurt!" "It will, but you have to train because anything could happen." "I know dad." "Nice moves Robyn." "Thanks daddy. Ah!" Sphjinx blasted Robyn. "Always keep your guard up." "Ok, daddy." Robyn has tears in her eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry Robyn, but you have to go through with this. So wipe those tears away." "Ok. *Sniff* " "I love you." "Love you too daddy." Capepren and Arcticon Capepren, has been training his son for five years, and his son can already turn Super Saiyan. "Dad! are we training today!" "No." "Why not? I want to be stronger than anyone." "Sigh, I should really discipline him." *Knock knock* "Dad! Someones at the door!" "I know! Can't you shut up for five seconds! Okay, now to open the door. Arcticon! Why are you here?" "Because I've been training by myself so long. I want a sparring partner." "What about Sphjinx?" "He's supposedly training Robyn and Madison." "Oh, alright i'll be right out." "Okay." A few moments later, "Bye Cole i'm going out." "Whatever." "Sigh..." "Finally you're out." "Sorry, couldn't find my training armor." And then, Capepren and Arcticon went into the mountains of planet Conton to train. After training for a few hours, they sat down to rest and talk. "So, you remember my brother Zifren?" "Yep. How could I Forget." "Well, he wasn't always like that." "He wasn't?" "No. Our father, Arcticool forced Zifren to serve him through fear." "Really? So he's not evil naturally?" "No. Our father has 10 forms including a Golden form." "Really? Wow, he sounds deadly." "Yeah, he is. Me and Zifren fused via fusion dance and was able to match his strength, but fusion dance fusions only last 30 minutes. Our fusion wore off and we lost." "Wow." "I know. When we lost he gave us two options. Either submit to him or be banished from his empire. Zifren was terrified of him and submitted against his will. While I refused to obey him and he said next time I go to Universe 11 I'd die." "Wow. I can't believe it. So he let you live?" "Yes. And he'll regret that decision." "I bet he will."